Raceway and duct systems are used to route, protect and conceal data, voice, video and/or fiber-optic cabling. Overhead raceway systems allow custom installation and can be provided above network cabinet equipment, allowing ready access for reconfiguration, repair or installation of additional equipment. Such systems can be formed from various sections of raceway or duct, including straight sections, 90 degree corner fittings, 45 degree corner fittings, T fittings, four-way intersection (X) fittings, and the like, which are affixed together by way of a duct coupler.
Typical raceway systems consist of troughs or fittings made up of a base member and a cover. The cover may be a hinged cover or a snap-on cover. In operation, the snap-on cover must be removed to allow access to a cable receiving cavity within the base member. When a long raceway made up of several raceway sections is involved, it may be difficult and/or time consuming to remove all of the covers and to return them after the installation.
It is desirable to have a raceway or cable management system with base members and covers that are easily installed, secured and removed without the use of tools.